Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to a method of construction of an artificial island.
Along the coastlines of the United States and other countries, barrier islands protect the mainland and wetlands from damage caused by storms. In locations where no barrier islands exist, shore erosion is a serious problem. To reduce the impact of storms on the shoreline wetlands, the instant invention is a method of making artificial barrier islands. The method consists of driving a series of piles in the shape of the island, attaching a number of wire mesh sections, to form a fence around the perimeter of the piles, connecting the tops of the piles with cables, and then filling the formed enclosure with rock, reworked concrete or suitable fill material. Once the fill material has reached the water surface, it can be covered with suitable soil and vegetation to create the island. When complete, the piles and mesh are hidden below the surface and the formed island takes on a natural appearance.
In this way, the artificial island acts as a barrier to storms, thus protecting the shoreline wetlands. Moreover, the artificial island creates an ideal habitat for birds, fish and amphibians. It is estimated that one island protects 10 times the amount of shoreline that lies behind it in certain applications.